


Needing Some Help

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Biggest Dick Gabriel's ever taken, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs at work, Cas and Dean are barely mentioned., Destiel is so background it's barely there, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel thinks his dick is broken, It just needed Sam's touch, John Winchester is vaguely mentioned and so is his alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Sam's a fucking nurse, Sam's a sweetheart, Semi-Public Sex, Work sex, but he can be rough too, fantasies, public kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: “One moment, I’m hooking up with a guy. Having a good ole time before I realized that I...I can’t reach the peak...I can’t-”“You can’t come?” Sam said bluntly, and Gabriel nodded.
Relationships: Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Needing Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> (Delayed Ejaculation is a real thing, and yes I read into this shit. My research could be completely wrong, so that's why it's only briefly mentioned and not what I had Gabriel have to deal with)

Sam sat alone in his living room, reading a book in the dim light from his lamp next to the recliner he was in. It was a little past 11 o’clock, but because Sam lived on the busier side of his town, the occasional car would drive by and shine more light into Sam’s small home. The house was quiet, other than the AC kicking on every now and again and the soft sound of paper turning every time Sam flipped a page. 

A light from outside shined inside Sam’s house. The tall male would’ve ignored it, had he not heard a car pulling into his driveway. He lifted his head up, glancing out the window as the soft purr of an engine shut off. The slam of a car door, and the rush of footsteps on his porch. 

Sam was marking his page before whoever was outside got the chance to knock. 

When they finally did knock, Sam was halfway to the door. He opened it, and behind the screen door his best friend, Gabriel, stood there. He looked uncomfortable and slightly self-conscious.

“Is everything alright, Gabriel?” Sam asked as Gabriel opened the screen door, and Sam let him inside. Gabriel sighed, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

“Sam, you’re a doctor right?” Gabriel asked

“A nurse,” Sam corrected.

“What’s the difference, you still work in the medical field?” Gabriel said, and Sam nodded. 

“Many differences, but I don’t think that’s why you came here to talk to me. What’s going on, you seem nervous,” Sam observed. 

“I just left this guy’s house, completely mortified because something is wrong with me,” Gabriel said. 

“Okay...care to explain more?” Sam asked, pressing his eyebrows together. 

“One moment, I’m hooking up with a guy. Having a good ole time before I realized that I...I can’t reach the peak...I can’t-” 

“You can’t come?” Sam said bluntly, and Gabriel nodded. “Okay...is this the first time this has happened?” 

“No, no it is not. It’s been happening for a while now. At first, I just thought ‘Hey, it’s fine, I’m getting older, maybe I just need a little extra.’ but nothing is working.” 

“Okay, okay, relax. Take a deep breath. Sit down, c’mon we’ll figure this out,” Sam said, having Gabriel sit down on the couch. “Are you unable to release, or is just taking longer than needed?” 

“I mean, it happens, like when I use my hand, but it takes a lot of time and I honestly don’t have that kind of arm power,” Gabriel huffed. 

“Gabriel, you used to masturbate a lot in high school and college, maybe you’ve become more dependent on your own hand than you’d think.” 

“Isn’t there something medical it could be?” Gabriel asked. 

“Well, there is Delayed Ejaculation, but if we wanted to be sure about that we should go into the doctors and get a few tests done to be sure,” Sam explained. “Because delayed ejaculation can be caused by different things and different reasons, and I don’t have the ability to diagnose you with anything without any proper testing.” 

“So, my dick is broken?” Gabriel asked, scoffing in disbelief.

“Your dick isn’t broken, Gabriel. It could be purely psychological. Maybe you’ve become too dependent on yourself as I said. Maybe you unconsciously connect having sex with a traumatic event and it’s preventing you from releasing. Or, maybe you’re not experiencing DE, and you’re just going through a weird phase.” 

“Well, how do I fix the weird phase? I swear to god if I have to leave another place embarrassed because I need to be jerked off to release I’m going to be pissed.”

“Okay, one. Maybe cut back on the sleeping with everything that walks,” Sam said, “Two, take baby steps. Slowly get yourself used to regular intercourse again.” 

“And how do you suggest I do that when I’m single and constantly ready to mingle?” Gabriel asked, and Sam raised an eyebrow. 

***

Gabriel didn’t know how Sam was able to keep going this long, jerking his hand like that had to get tiring at some point. But Gabriel wasn’t going to complain as his head fell back once again, a small moan falling from his lips. 

“I can’t- Sam, too much,” Gabriel whispered, whining and bucking his hips. 

“Stop thinking about it, Gabriel. The more you think about it, the harder it’ll be. Let go,” Sam whispered deeply in his ear. 

“Can’t- Sam,” Gabriel whimpered, body going into overdrive, his cock pulsating in Sam’s hand. 

“Be a good boy, and stop thinking,” Sam demanded hotly in his ear. 

Gabriel shut down. His brain’s gears stopped turning, and he fell completely limp against Sam. “Fuck, Sam!” His eyes screwed shut, and the constant build-up he’d been going through for the past half an hour finally turned into a release. A moan fell from his lips, his body jerked and jolted, and he gripped Sam’s arm tightly. 

Gabriel tried to control his breathing, his cock released a few more weak spurts of his release, and Sam released his cock, letting it rest against Gabriel’s abdomen. His shirt had been raised up, and luckily, none of his cum had gotten on it. 

“Stay here. I’ll go get a rag,” Sam said gently, and Gabriel nodded weakly. 

Sam laid Gabriel back against the couch, Sam returned with a warm wet rag and started cleaning Gabriel up. “Quicker or later?” Sam asked. “You held out for about 28 minutes.” 

“Quicker, a whole lot quicker,” Gabriel whispered, “I thought you weren’t one to masturbate, you could move your hand for that long?” 

“I work out,” Sam shrugged, throwing the rag in the laundry room’s dirty hamper as Gabriel adjusted his clothing. The smaller male glanced up at Sam, who had a playful look in his eye. 

“Why do you look like that?” Gabriel asked. 

“You came after I told you to be a good boy,” Sam teased, and Gabriel rolled his eyes with a small embarrassed grin. “Got a praise kink or something?” 

“Oh shut up,” Gabriel laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I guess...I got carried away.” 

“Mhm, which is exactly what I needed you to do,” Sam said. 

“Hm,” Gabriel hummed, “Well, looks like you achieved that.” 

Sam nodded, and Gabriel looked down at his hands, before things could get unbearably awkward, Sam sighed. 

“C’mon,” Sam said, grabbing his book from the side table. 

“Huh?” Gabriel asked. 

“Upstairs. C’mon, you look exhausted,” Sam said, “Plus, you’re still a little shaky, so upstairs.” 

Gabriel chuckled, “You jerk me off, and now I get to stay? Damn, you do this with everyone?” He teased as he stood. 

“Shut up and get your ass upstairs before I carry it there,” Sam warned. 

“Promise?” Gabriel smirked as he started strutting to the stairs. Sam rolled his eyes and followed him. 

***

A couple of days later, Sam was writing something down on a clipboard while at work. He was standing idly by, having nothing to do just yet. His pager went off, and he checked it before going down to the main waiting room. 

When he got there, Gabriel was wandering around. 

“Gabe? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, and Gabriel looked over at him, before grabbing him and pulling him further away from the listening ears of others. 

“I need help again,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Gabriel, I’m at work,” Sam said back. 

“I know, but I’ve been going from down and up and down and up for the past hour, and now my balls are starting to hurt,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam huffed. 

“Alright, c’mon,” Sam said, pulling Gabriel with him. 

Sam pulled him to a mainly empty area, “Where are we?” Gabriel asked. 

“C wing, usually empty, used for huge emergencies, like an outbreak,” Sam explained, “Only janitors come in here, and the occasional nurse. C’mon.” 

“Convenient,” Gabriel hummed. 

Sam pulled him into a room, shutting and locking the door, pulling the privacy curtain, and pushing Gabriel onto the bed. “Button,” Sam said, and Gabriel undid his pants and zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down. 

“I may not have half an hour, so I’m going to try something else. But, try to bite your tongue,” Sam said, sitting down in a rolling chair that was in the room. Gabriel pressed his eyebrows together. 

Gabriel slapped his hand over his mouth and muffled his moan with his hand when Sam sunk his mouth around his cock. Gabriel bites his lip as Sam expertly worked his cock, the hand falling from his mouth into Sam’s hair. He gripped it as Sam took him all the way down. He struggled to keep his moans down, but he was able to do it. 

“Fuck- Sam-” He whimpered as Sam sucked greedily around him. Sam would come up for air and jerk Gabriel a couple of times, making Gabriel whine and make his hips buck and his body jolt. “Almost, fuck, almost.” 

“Release in my mouth, Gabriel. Don’t need anyone getting suspicious,” Sam whispered, his throat raw and deep. 

“Sam-” 

“Don’t argue with me,” Sam said before going back down on Gabriel, who muffled a whine and bucked his hips up and pushed his cock down Sam’s throat, who accepted it. 

He gripped Sam’s hair again. His hips took control and he fucked up into Sam’s mouth. Sam didn’t seem to care, swallowing around Gabriel. Within the next five minutes, he came deep down in Sam’s throat, whimpering Sam’s name. 

Sam swallowed it, and Gabriel would’ve been shocked if he wasn’t so dazed. 

When Sam pulled himself back up, he cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, and Gabriel took a few deep breaths. “Shit, Sammy. Where’d you learn to do that?” Gabriel asked. 

“High school and college. Practice makes perfect,” Sam chuckled. His voice had only gotten rawer, and he cleared his throat again with a cough. “If you start going up and down again, head to my place and call me next time, okay? I need some water.” 

Gabriel nodded, adjusting his pants. “Yeah, yeah I’ll do that.” 

***

Another week passed, Sam and Gabriel were hanging out in a bar. Not something they usually did, but Dean and Cas had dragged Gabriel into it, which brought Sam into it. 

“Gabriel, if I get a call I would need to go in,” Sam said over the music. 

“When was the last time you got called in?” Gabriel asked.

“Yesterday,” Sam responded, and Gabriel shrugged. 

“C’mon, come dance with me,” Gabriel smiled, pulling to the dance floor. 

The colors in the club were ridiculous, the music was way too loud, and everyone around them smelled like rum, whiskey, and something fruity, they were drunker than Sam’s dad on a bad day. They weren’t paying attention to Sam and Gabriel, not that it even mattered anyway. 

Gabriel had Sam dance with him through the heavy bass music, Dean and Cas dancing across the floor, smirking at them. Sam rolled his eyes at the couple before looking down at his friend. Gabriel looked up at him, turning and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“Sometimes I question you,” Sam mumbled, loud enough for Gabriel to hear. 

“You know you love me,” Gabriel winked, and Sam chuckled with a small nod. 

Sooner than later, Sam pulled Gabriel to the back of the bar, closer to the back wall where no one was paying attention. Gabriel hummed, slightly confused when Sam pressed him up against a wall. 

“You’re right, I do love you,” Sam whispered, pulling Gabriel closer in for a kiss. 

Gabriel inhaled quickly, one hand reaching up and lacing in Sam's hair, holding his head there and kissing him back. Gabriel tasted of whatever fruity drink he’d been sipping on earlier, and chocolate. He whined, which was swallowed by Sam when the taller male pressed him harder against the wall. 

When Sam pulled back, Gabriel took a couple of deep breaths, still clutching onto Sam’s hair, “Holy fuck,” Gabriel whispered. 

“We’re leaving, now,” Sam said, and Gabriel dumbly agreed. 

***

They made it to Sam’s house, and just as Sam opened and unlocked the door to let them both in, Gabriel pulled him down to kiss him again. Slamming Gabriel against the wall next to the door, shutting it as Gabriel tried to remove Sam’s jacket in a frenzy. 

They got the first layer, the jackets, off and tossed aside like rags before Sam forced them to part, “Upstairs, my room, now.” Sam ordered. Gabriel was in no mindset to argue. Just as Gabriel went to leave, Sam grabbed him, “Strip, and put your ass in the air,” He breathed hotly against Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel melted under him and nodded quickly, jogging up the stairs. 

Sam walked into his kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He chugged it down, taking a deep breath before setting the cup on the counter and leaving it there as he went upstairs, taking his sweet time with every step. 

Gabriel wasn’t one to stall, so by the time Sam was in the doorway, Gabriel had his pretty little ass in the air. Sam hummed, stepping into the room and shutting the door. He stalked closer to Gabriel’s naked body, running his hand down Gabriel’s back, feeling his skin rise with goosebumps. 

“Such a good boy, doing what you’re told,” Sam mumbled, squeezing the flesh of Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel whined, arching his back against Sam’s hand. “Wanna test how long it takes before you come with proper sex, Gabriel. Your span has been getting shorter. Which means you should be getting back to normal.” 

Gabriel relaxed under Sam’s soft touch. Sam leaned down and kissed the left handful of Gabriel's ass, taking a small bit of the flesh into his mouth and leaving a love bite there, making Gabriel whine. Sam did it again on another part, watching little red teeth marks pop out proudly. 

“‘M gonna mark you, make you mine. Got it? You’re mine,” Sam said, gently smacking Gabriel's ass, making the other jump and shutter a moan. 

“Yours, yours,” Gabriel breathed quickly, and Sam smirked. 

“Always knew you were a fast learner.” 

Sam marked different parts of Gabriel's backside, down to the back of his thigh. His thumb played with Gabriel's hole, making the other male gasp and whine at times when Sam would push his thumb in. His cock was heavy between his legs, Sam licked down from his hole to his balls. 

Gabriel was about ready to beg. Beg Sam for something more, but he never got the chance. Sam pushed his thumb in again, and he pushed it in deeper. Gabriel gripped the sheets, trying to relax his body around the digit. Sam removed his thumb, making Gabriel whine and push his ass up higher. 

“Don’t you worry, my dear. You’ll be rewarded for your patience, just give me a little while longer with you,” Sam whispered, “Been wanting to do this for years, I ain’t gonna rush it now that I have it.” 

Gabriel whimpered, pushing his head down into the bed. 

“Fantasized about you sometimes, your perfect little ass. Used to think about you riding me. Whether it be my face or my cock, didn’t matter,” Sam whispered, biting another love mark onto Gabriel's red ass. Gabriel keened under Sam’s words and touched. 

Sam smirked, “Oh, does someone like hearing about what I’ve fantasized about?” He said teasingly, and Gabriel nodded quickly. “Use your big boy words.” 

“Yes! Yes…” Gabriel said quickly. 

Sam hummed behind him, massaging Gabriels left cheek. “So many different ways I could take you. Riding me, normal or backward. I’m not picky. Fucking you deep with your ass up just like this. Laying you on your back and just watching your face as you take it greedily. Pinning you against a wall.” 

Gabriel whined as Sam stuck a slick middle finger inside of him as he spoke, arching his back onto it. He hadn’t been fucked in so long, and how his best friend...scratch that because there is no way in hell Gabriel’s calling them just friends after this. His perfect lover now dirty talking to him in a way Gabriel never thought Sam could. 

“I’d fuck you on any surface I could. Make you scream on my cock,” Sam mumbled into his skin, “Fuck, when you came to my work that one time. I wanted to bend you over that table and make sure everyone in that hospital knew you were mine. Course, I would’ve lost my license had I done that, but the thought was nice to jerk off in the bathroom during my break.” 

Gabriel gasped and moaned, just at the thought of Sam jerking off to such a thought drove him wild. Sam pushed another finger inside of him, slowly opening him. Gabriel gasped, moaning into the bed as Sam took his sweet time. 

“Fuck, I almost took you right there in the back of that bar. You, Gabriel, you do sinful things to me. You always have. The way you moved on me, Gabe. The way you react to me, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” 

Sam pushed a third in, and Gabriel felt slack underneath him. Begging Sam ghosted his lips. He mouthed soundless words into the sheets beneath him, his cocked leaked clear liquid. Sam hummed, pleased, as he twisted his fingers just right, causing Gabriel to jolt and cry out. 

“Please! Fuck- Sam!” Gabriel cried, unable to keep back his pleas anymore. “Need you, Sam, please. Wanna feel you, need to feel you.” 

Sam chuckled, “Always knew you were a pretty beggar,” Sam whispered, smacking his ass gently and pressing his fingers against that spot again. Gabriel would’ve come right then and there, but he held back. He was only coming with Sam inside of him. At least, he hoped he would at least make it that long. 

Sam pulled his fingers free, making Gabriel whine. Sam shushed him, rubbing his ass soothingly with one hand as he reached for something with the other. Gabriel heard shuffling being him, before feeling Sam’s, now naked, body press up behind him. He felt Sam’s had cock in the crack of his ass, and he pressed up against it. 

“Such a good little boy, so patient with me. Letting me enjoy you and your ass like this. Think you deserve a good reward for that,” Sam whispered. Something cold and wet touched Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel spread his legs more to make himself more open to Sam. He gripped the bedding tighter. 

Sam pushed the blunt head of his cock in, groaning gently as Gabriel tensed, “Relax for me, babe. C’mon,” Sam whispered encouragingly. Gabriel did just that, forcing himself to. He needed this, he needed Sam. 

Sam pushed in inch by agonizing inch. Gabriel swore he was being split open, he moaned into the bed, his knuckles faded into white with how hard he was holding them. Sam eventually stopped, the pressure in Gabriel was something he’s never felt before. 

Sam's cock rested snuggly against his prostate. Gabriel whined, getting himself to adjust to Sam’s size. He tested the waters, slowly moving his hips, but Sam stayed still, allowing him to do whatever he needed to get used to it. Gabriel was able to get his mind to catch up, knowing Sam needed verbal words to finally move. 

“Please,” Gabriel whispered, “Move.” 

And Sam did. He went slowly, knowing Sam, he was more focused on making sure not to hurt Gabriel rather than his own pleasure. Gabriel gasped breathlessly against the bed, feeling his stomach flutter with each movement. The pressure in his ass shot pleasure through his spine. Sam laid his hand at the base of Gabriel’s back. He slowed his already gentle hips and pushed Gabriel’s body against his cock. 

Gabriel slowly moved his hips, barely understanding what Sam wanted. His brain was a million miles away, but he managed. Gentle moans came from him, and as he slowly got more used to it, the quicker his hips became. When Sam felt satisfied when how Gabriel was fucking himself on his cock, he took control again. Gabriel was more than happy to fall to him. 

Sam’s pace was consistent, sliding deep into him with every thrust, making Gabriel let out punctual moans. He released the bedding only to grab it again and then release it again. His body trembled under Sam but in the best way. 

“Oh, oh fuck- Sam- hm,” Gabriel whined, digging his face into the cushion below him, muffling his moans with it. 

“Knew you’d be perfectly wrapped around my cock. Fuck,” Sam groaned. 

“Oh, shit- Sam! Fuck, you're so big in me. So good, please-” Gabriel babbled, “Please, there. Oh fuck-right there.” 

“Fuck, so good. So perfect. My perfect boy, yeah? Gonna be my good boy?” Sam said, lacing his hand in Gabriel's hair and pulling his head up. Little force, but the strands still tugged on Gabriel's scalp, which just added to Gabriel's pleasure. 

“Fuck-yes. Wanna be your good boy, lemme be your-fuck, sh-hit- let me be your good boy, please. Please, Sunflower, fuck me.” 

Gabriel randomly calling Sam ‘sunflower’ may seem a little strange. But to Sam, that was something that only made him move faster inside of Gabriel. The older, yet shorter, male used to call him sunflower constantly because of his eyes. The nickname faded away over the years, but saying it now? It only brought up deeper lust in Sam. 

Gabriel gripped the bedding again, crying out moans as Sam moved faster in him, trying to move his hips with the taller male. The grip on his hair released and moved to his shoulder, Sam pulling Gabriel back to take his cock deeper. Gabriel arched against him, sobbing into the bed again as his entire upper body gave out. 

“Oh, fuck! Yes, yes, yes, yes-” Gabriel chanted, gasping for much-needed air as his lungs started to burn, “Fuck! ‘M not gonna last, Sa-am. Gonna make me come.” 

“See if you can come untouched, Gabriel. I wanna see if you can break beneath me,” Sam said deeply, and there was a small voice inside Gabriel's head that said he would pass out from Sam slamming into him before he came untouched. But the louder voice begged him to please Sam. 

Luckily, that tiny voice was rarely right. Gabriel came with another loud sobbing moan “Oh, fuck! Fuck, I love you!” His body jolted and he came after another couple of thrusts. His release hit him like a bus, and his mind went fuzzy. He blacked out for a second, coming back to reality fairly quickly, and whimpering a moan as Sam fucked him through every last drop of his release. 

“Come in me, please Sam. Sunflower, need to feel you claim me, inside and out,” Gabriel moaned weakly, his body trembled with over sensitivity and on the brink of overstimulation. After a few more deep thrusts, Sam came with a groan inside of Gabriel. 

The shorter male felt himself become full with Sam, even more than before. His eyes rolled back and he clenched around Sam. Sam held still until Gabriel relaxed, the heavy breathing from both of them filled the room. Both were covered with a thin layer of sweat and a thick scent of pure sex and sin. 

“Gonna clean you up,” Sam whispered gently, massaging Gabriel’s ass and moving Gabriel so he didn’t fall in his own mess of cum. Gabriel felt exhaustion hit him in waves, but he forced himself to stay awake until Sam got back. 

When Sam did, he wiped Gabriel down. “Sorry about the sheet,” Gabriel whispered.

“It’s just the flat sheet, it can be removed,” Sam said gently, and as if to prove his point, he took it off the bed and threw it aside. The fitted sheet was untouched beneath them. 

Sam tossed the rag in the laundry before returning to Gabriel, who was fighting off the urge to sleep. Sam laid next to him, finally, and Gabriel pulled himself up close to Sam, who wrapped his arms around Gabriel. 

“I think you fixed my dick,” Gabriel joked weakly, and Sam laughed with a little head shake. “You fantasized about me?” 

Sam inhaled quickly, “Gabe, I’ve liked you since I was 12. Of course, I’ve had a fantasy or two. I was a horny teenager,” Sam joked. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Gabriel teased. 

“Yeah, I fooled everyone,” Sam agreed. “Part of my charm.” 

“And your act. You’re a dirty man,” Gabriel whispered, looking up at Sam. 

“You know you loved every second of it,” Sam whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Gabriel returned it happily. 

“This means you’re mine now, right?” Gabriel said gently against Sam’s lips. 

“I was always yours, Golden,” Sam said, Gabriel’s old nickname filtering through. Technically, Golden and Sunflower were code names they would use when they hung out together and wanted to share things in private when other people were around. 

Gabriel smiled, finally letting exhaustion win him over. He slowly started to fall asleep, hearing a final thing whispered to him in the dark. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Personally, I believe this is one of my best smuts. Lemme know what you think, should you ever be so kind.


End file.
